1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bed coverings, and more particularly to a bed covering which combines a bottom sheet for a mattress and a top sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of bed coverings have been proposed in the prior art. Such bed coverings are directed either at the standard forms of sheets and blankets used to cover beds or at a more complicated combination of the two for particular purposes. The present invention provides a bed covering which is intended for the typical use but which provides particular advantages in such use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,309, issued to Evans on July 21, 1970, there is disclosed a crib sheet in which a pocket member is secured to a base sheet. In the Evans construction, the bottom sheet corresponds generally to the typical contour of fitted sheet and a second sheet is stitched to the contour sheet in a generally U-shaped manner to form a pocket on the top of a mattress. This design provides a pocket within which a baby may be secured to prevent undesired movement of the baby during sleep. In the McCrory patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,962, issued on July 14, 1953, there is disclosed a bed covering which provides for the attachment of a separate top sheet to a contour bottom sheet. The contour sheet includes several strap members which are securable to corresponding strap members in a separate, upper sheet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,713, issued to North on Oct. 10, 1950, there is disclosed a twin sheet sleeping garment comparable to a sleeping bag for a bed. The North garment includes a bottom sheet and a top sheet which is secured to the bottom sheet along side margin seams. An elastic securement is provided at the bottom or foot of the mattress. There is no bottom seam at the foot of the bed, but instead the elastic band is secured to the bottom of the top sheet and extends between the two side seams to provide attachment. An article of bedding which provides additional space for the feet of a person lying in the bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,414, issued to Ford et al. on Nov. 30, 1954.
In contrast to the bed coverings of the prior art, the present invention provides a bed covering which combines, typically, a standard contour sheet and flat sheet in a manner to facilitate handling and storage of bed sheets and to simplify the procedure of making a bed with such sheets.